


unexpected

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [64]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver walks in on Thea and Sara, after being gone for eight months. He's not happy, to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpected

“What is this,” Oliver's voice asks.

Sara and Thea abruptly jerk apart. Thea covers her bra-clad chest with a nearby t-shirt and Sara's face looks torn between apprehension and a glare. Oliver stands in the doorway, openly glaring at Sara.

Thea purses her lips. “Look, Ollie, you were gone—again—for eight months and Sara kept checking up on me and then one thing led to another. We're both adults.”

“Sara, I need to talk to you. Now.”

The blonde follows Oliver down to his own room, where he immediately locks the door and punches her. Sara expects the blow.

“I told you to watch her, not fuck her!” Oliver hisses.

“I care about Thea, Oliver.”

“Thea is too good to get involved in this life.”

“Thea knows about me and what happened. She made her own informed decision. I didn't want—it was...unexpected.”

Oliver stares for a long moment.

Sara sighs. “Hit me, Ollie. I don't know what you've gotten yourself into this time, but I can see how tightly wound you are. So, hit me. You're not gonna hurt me.”

Oliver lashes out and Sara lets him. She takes it and blocks it and counters it, until they're both heaving and the room is in pieces. Thea's screaming through the locked door.

Sara wipes her mouth. “ I love her.”

“So be it. I don't like it, but if Thea is happy, we will both work together to keep her safe,” Oliver concedes.

“Until my last breath.”


End file.
